Not So Far Away
by cullen-hale sisters
Summary: Shae-Lynn comes to Genoa City to see Avery and runs into someone she thought she would never see again...Dylan McAvoy
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I am new to watching The Young and the Restless and I do not know a lot of the history of the show. So this is an alternate universe story with an original character and Dylan McAvoy. Characters information is credited to . If I do have something wrong, please let me know.

With the exception of Shae-Lynn, characters are owned by CBS and Y&R writers

* * *

Chapter 1

'This place hasn't changed much,' Shae-Lynn Bryan said to herself as she walked into a coffee bar called Crimson Lights. She had always liked the place…I wonder if Kevin still owns it."

"Shae-Lynn," she heard her name called and looked around to see her long time friend Avery Clark.

"Avery, I am so glad to see you. It's been way too long," she said hugging her friend.

"I know. How are you?" Avery asked.

"I am doing ok. Some days are better than others," Shae-Lynn said, sadly, as she sipped her coffee. "Ok Ave, you had me come all the way from Los Angeles, what's up?" she asked.

"You are right I did invite you out here. I was wondering if you would help me and my sister, Phyllis, plan my wedding and may design my wedding dress?" Avery said, smiling at her friend.

"Excuse me did you said wedding?" Shae-Lynn asked as her friend nodded. "Oh my god yes of course I would help. I have never designed a wedding dress before but I can try. How is Phyllis by the way?"

"She is good. Summer is now 18 and going to be starting college. How is the business going?" Avery asked since she helped Shae-Lynn get it started.

"It's going great. I love designing outfits for figure skaters," Shae-Lynn said as she heard the bell above the door ring and looked up. As she saw a tall blonde man walk in with a small pregnant woman and froze. Avery noticed her friend hadn't answered her and saw that Shae-Lynn had gone pale.

"Shae-Lynn, you ok?" Avery asked.

"Avery, I think I am seeing a ghost…" was all Avery got.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks to TerryGyimah and Mommyzilla for your help.

I am not sure if I will be able to update regularly. I am recovering from a major medical procedure and I have my good days and bad days.

With the exception of Shae-Lynn, characters are owned by CBS and Y&R writers

On to chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

Avery turned around and saw her ex Dylan McAvoy come in with his fiancée Chelsea. Avery remembered that Shae-Lynn and Dylan were the best of friends, almost like brother and sister growing up. Then she realized. Shae-Lynn must not have known that Dylan was alive.

"You didn't know he was alive?" Avery asked.

"No!" was all Shae-Lynn said as she saw Dylan walk over as the pregnant woman sat down at the counter.

"Hi Avery, how are you and Nick?" he asked Avery as he noticed she was sitting with someone.

"Hi, I am Dylan McAvoy and this is my joint. I have not seen you before. Are you new to Genoa City?" he asked as he stuck his hand out to shake her hand.

Shae-Lynn looked at Dylan and then turned her head to look at Avery with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her purse and ran out of Crimson.

Dylan looked at Avery with a confused look on his face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Really Dylan, you are seriously going to ask that? Didn't you recognize her? That was Shae-Lynn Bryan. You know your best friend. She didn't know you were alive," Avery said almost yelling at him.

"Oh shit," he said as he ran after her, passing a confused Chelsea.

Author's note #2: Sorry this is so short but as I was writing it, it just seemed like a good place to end.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you again to TerryGyimah for letting me bounce ideas off him and thank you for the reviews.

With the exception of Shae-Lynn, characters are owned by CBS and Y&R writers

* * *

Chapter 3

As Dylan ran out after Shae-Lynn, he ran pass a confused Chelsea. She walked over to Avery.

"What was that about?" Chelsea asked Avery.

"I am not quite sure," Avery asked.

"You know I have seen her before. She was here a couple of years ago. I though she looked familiar," Chelsea said, walking away

Shae-Lynn ran out of Crimson and remembered there was a park across the street. She ran over to the park and found a bench. She sat down, crying.

"Shady?" she heard her nickname and looked up. There was only one person who called her that.

"What Dylan? What are you going to say? Sorry I didn't know you didn't know I was alive…Sorry I didn't write…What?" Shae-Lynn yelled through her tears.

Dylan looked at her with tears in his eyes. He pulled her up and into a tight hug. She tried to fight it but relaxed, remembering his hugs and how she felt in his arms. They stayed liked that for a while when Dylan pulled away first.

"Shady, what do you mean I never wrote to you? I sent you a letter every week. After a while I stopped because I never heard from you," Dylan said, wondering why she never wrote.

"I never received any letters. When we got word that you had been killed, I was devastated as had been Avery. A couple of months after the memorial service, I had a major fight with my mother and I moved to Los Angeles to start my own business," she told him.

"Wow. You got to follow your dreams. I am so proud of you. I remember when we were still in high school, we always used to talk about going to California. Shady, you may not believe me but I did stop by your house when I got stateside. I talked with your mother and she said that you had moved and moved on with your life. She made it seem like there was no room for me in your new life. She said she would tell you that I was alive and that I had stopped by. I had left my cell phone number with her. After I had talked to your mom, I had asked Pops if he had heard from you and he said no. He didn't know you had moved. I swear you were the first person I went to see after Pops," Dylan told her.

"I can't believe she never told me. Since our fight, I have spoken to her in a couple of years plus we also had a huge fight after you went overseas, but she still should have told me you were alive. She knew how much you meant and still mean to me. In my crazy life, you are the one consist in my life until you left. I am so glad you are in my life again," Shae-Lynn said, throwing her arms around him.

"So am I and you are going to tell me about those fights with your mother later," Dylan said, returning her hug.

They didn't hear anyone come up to them until they heard, "Dylan…"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Again thank you for all your support for my stories and well wishes. Again thank you to Mommyzilla and TerryGyimah for their help.

I do not own these characters except Shae-Lynn. CBS and Young and the Restless do.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Chelsea," Dylan said, standing up. Shae-Lynn looked at the pregnant woman standing in front of them and recognized who it was.

"Hello Chelsea," Shae-Lynn said.

"Shay-Lynn, what are you doing back here? I thought you would never be back," Chelsea said.

Dylan looked at both women. "Wait, you two know each other? Dylan asked, confused.

"Yeah, she is the ex-wife of my cousin," Shae-Lynn told Dylan.

"Wait! You're related to Adam Newman? Why did I not know? I mean I remember you telling me you were related to a Newman family, just not the Genoa City Newman's. Why didn't you tell me?" Dylan asked a little hurt.

"I didn't find out which Newman family I was related to until after you went overseas," she replied, "I came out here the winter we lost you for a change of seasons and I met my family." Chelsea just shook her head.

"Why didn't you come out for Adam's and mine wedding last year?" Chelsea asked, smirking. She knew why Shae-Lynn didn't come back. She wanted to see if Shae-Lynn would tell Dylan. "Why now?"

"You know why Chelsea. I can't believe you would even bring it up," Shae-Lynn said angrily. "As for why now, Avery asked me to come and help plan her wedding plus I thought it was time to see some of my family."

Shae-Lynn picked up her purse off the bench and turned to Dylan and said, "I am staying at the Genoa City Hotel. We need to get together and catch up. I am so happy and excited that you are home safe and alive." She gave Dylan a hug and a kiss on the cheek then walked away.

Chelsea turned to Dylan and said, "Be careful, she may not be the same girl you used to know. Don't believe everything she says. She caused some problems the last time she was her." With that Chelsea walked away, leaving Dylan to try to make sense of everything that had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok my fellow readers here is chapter 5. I hope everyone likes it.

Again I don't own any of the characters except Shae-Lynn and McKenna. CBS and Y&R does.

* * *

Chapter 5

Shae-Lynn walked into the Athletic Club and sat down at a table. A waiter came over and she ordered a Diet Coke and a club sandwich. As she waited, she saw Chelsea come in, heading straight towards her.

"Ok what is your game?" Chelsea asked, sitting down without being asked to.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about, Chelsea?" Shae-Lynn asked, annoyed. She knew there was no love lost between the two of them.

"This game you are playing with Dylan. It needs to stop," Chelsea demanded as Shae-Lynn giggled.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. I am not playing any games with Dylan," Shae-Lynn said defending herself.

"Oh come on Shae-Lynn. You can't con a con. If you were his best friend, then how did you not know he was alive? Why has he not mentioned you before?" Chelsea asked continuing to dig.

"That Chelsea is not of your business. It is between Dylan and I. This is not a con. I have no reason to lie to Dylan," Shae-Lynn said.

"Oh you mean like when you lied about Billy Abbott the last time you were here?" Chelsea said snottily.

Shae-Lynn sat there in shock. She could not believe Chelsea threw that in her face. It was a time she wanted to forget.

"I did not lie. Just because I didn't press charges doesn't mean it didn't happen. Ask my Uncle Victor or my cousin Nick. They found me BOTH times. I can't believe you would think I would lie about something like that. It haunts me night after night. I see it every day. So don't you sit there and tell me that I am lying. But you would know all about lying wouldn't you?" Shae-Lynn said with tears in her eyes. She threw some money on the table and walked away until she hit a solid wall. She looked up and saw it was Dylan.

Dylan looked at Shae-Lynn and saw that she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Shady, what's wrong?"

Shae-Lynn looked up at Dylan. He always knew how to comfort her when she was upset. She hugged him back as Chelsea looked on and said, "I can't talk about it right now. I promise I will tell you everything soon." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the Athletic Club and walked to the elevators of the hotel.

She got to her room. She walked in and saw her Aunt Nikki. Her aunt saw that she was upset so she opened her arms and Shae-Lynn walked into them seeking solace.

"Aunt Nikki, thank you so much for this. I know it was short notice," Shae-Lynn said hugging her aunt again.

"It was no problem. She was an angel. I am just glad you are back. Now don't forget to stop by the Ranch and see your uncle. You know he will be very disappointed if you don't," Nikki said leaving.

Shae-Lynn went over to the crib that the hotel provided and picked up her daughter and said, "It's just you and me little one. I can't wait to for you to meet your Uncle Dylan and the rest of our crazy family. Did you know you were named after your Uncle Dylan? Yes you will. He will love you my little McKenna Dylan."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed, it means a lot to me. If you guys are GH fans as well, I do have a GH in process. Both stories have been a blast to write so far.

I don't own any of the characters except Shae-Lynn and McKenna. Y&R and CBS does. I wouldn't mind though if I did.

* * *

Chapter 6

Dylan walked over to Chelsea and sat down in the seat that Shae-Lynn was sitting in. He looked at Chelsea and asked, "What was that about?"

"I have no idea. I asked her something and she just went off," Chelsea said, lying, hoping Dylan believed her.

"That is not like her," Dylan said.

"Remember what I said earlier. She isn't the same girl you knew before. People change," Chelsea said lying again. "What are you doing here anyways?" she asked.

"I am meeting Billy," Dylan lied, not quite believe what she was saying.

"Do you want me to stay?" Chelsea asked.

"No that's ok. I will see you at home," Dylan said, giving Chelsea a short kiss. He waited until she walked out of the club, then pulled his phone out.

"Hey it's Dylan. Have a question for you. What happened that last time Shae-Lynn was in Genoa City?" Dylan asked.

"I am not sure what you are talking about," the person said.

"Avery, please? I know something happened. I need to know," Dylan pleaded with her.

"OK I am not totally sure what exactly happened but whatever it was pitted Shae-Lynn, Victor and Nicholas against Billy, Victoria, Chelsea and somehow Adam. That was in December of 2011. She hasn't been back since until now. I talked with her at least once a week cause of the business I helped her start but she has never told me what happened. Nick knows but he won't talk about it. I am sorry Dylan," Avery told him.

It's ok. Thanks Avery," Dylan said, hanging up.

Dylan sat there for a minute then got up to leave the club. He walked over to the front desk of the hotel and asked, "Could you tell me what room Shae-Lynn Bryan is in, please?"

"She is room 1051," the front desk clerk said.

"Thank you," Dylan said walking towards the elevators. What he did not see was Adam Newman hanging around.

Dylan found room 1051 and knocked softly. When the door opened, he saw Shae-Lynn and she smirked, shaking her head. "Took you longer then I expected," she said and let him in the room.

When Dylan walked in, he heard a baby crying. Shae-Lynn heard McKenna and said "Crap" before leaving the room. She came back a few minutes and Dylan saw her holding the cutest little girl.

"Dylan McAvoy, I would like you to meet McKenna Dylan Bryan, my daughter," Shae-Lynn said, biting her lip nervously.

"What..when..? Shady, she is beautiful. Can I hold her?" Dylan asked. Shae-Lynn handed McKenna to him. Dylan held on to McKenna as she laid her head on his shoulder. Dylan turned his head and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"She knows her Uncle Dylan," said Shae-Lynn, smiling even though a tear was falling down her cheek.

"Where is her father?" Dylan asked, sitting on the sofa in the room.

"He doesn't know about her and I am was hoping to keep that way although I know it will be impossible now," was all Shae-Lynn said.

Dylan placed McKenna in the playpen that was set up and walked over to Shae-Lynn wrapping his arms around her. "Shady, what happened? Why doesn't he know?" Dylan pressed softly.

"I was..." Shae-Lynn started to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Shae-Lynn left the comfort of Dylan's arms and walked over to answer the door, wondering who it was considering not many people knew she was here yet. She looked through the peep hole and yanked the door open and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you again for all your reviews. They do mean a lot. To have you guess what is coming up next is great and it shows I am either doing something right when I write or I am giving too much info away lol. But again thank you. Thank you to Mommyzilla and TerryGyimah for the help and ideas to make my stories even better then what I had come up with. Enjoy.

I do not own an characters but Shae-Lynn and McKenna. CBS and Young and the Restless are the lucky ones there.

* * *

Chapter 7

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shae-Lynn yelled at the person at the door.

"Hello Shae-Lynn. Is that anyway to greet family?" the person said.

"Go away Adam. I have nothing to say to you. You made it personally clear what you think of me the last time I was here. How did you even know I was here? Oh wait let me guess. Chelsea called you, didn't she?" Shae-Lynn said.

"Actually yes she did. I didn't believe her until I heard Dylan asking what room you were in. What is up with that?" Adam Newman asked.

"That's none of your business. Now you can go. We have nothing to say to each other," Shae-Lynn said as Adam walked in. Shae-Lynn looked and saw Dylan walking in from the other room so she knew he took McKenna out of the room.

Adam saw Dylan walk in and smirked, "What's this McAvoy? Chelsea not enough for you? First you steal my wife and now making moves on my cousin. I know she wasn't here when you came to town. How do you know each other anyways?"

"As Shae-Lynn said, it's not any of you business, Newman, but we have been friends since we were teenagers," Dylan responded.

"So Adam, what did Chelsea tell you?" Shae-Lynn said, sitting down. Dylan walked over to the couch to stand by her.

"She said 'The tramp was back in town and is trying to get her hooks into Dylan.' I believe those where her words. I can see why she should be concerned," Adam said.

Before Shae-Lynn could say anything, Dylan had Adam up against the wall. "Watch what you say to her. I think it's time you leave," Dylan said. He opened the door and pushed Adam out of the hotel room. After he closed the door, he pulled Shae-Lynn into a tight hug. "He shouldn't have said that," he whispered.

"It's ok. I know Adam and Chelsea don't like me. Hell, half my family doesn't like me. The ones I really talk to are Uncle Victor, Aunt Nikki, Nicholas, and Noah. I hear from Abby and Summer sometimes," Shae-Lynn said. "Sorry you had to see and hear that."

"Don't apologize. Never apologize for Adam. Now, what were you going to tell me before he showed up?" Dylan asked.

Just as Shae-Lynn was about to speak, her phone went off. She went to answer it.

"Shae-Lynn Bryan," she said, in a professional voice.

"Oh hi honey, it's Aunt Nikki. Did I wake McKenna?" her aunt asked.

"No you didn't. What's up?" Shae-Lynn asked.

"Well, I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight. Everyone is going to be here and you cannot back out. I am not taking no for an answer," her aunt said.

Shae-Lynn looked over and Dylan and asked, "Can I bring a friend?"

"Ooh a boyfriend?" her aunt asked.

"No just a friend. What time?" Shae-Lynn asked.

"7:00"

"Ok see you then. Bye," Shae-Lynn said hanging up. She looked at Dylan. "You want to go to a Newman family dinner?"

"Did you just invite me to dinner with the Newmans?" Dylan asked slowly.

"Please. I need you to keep me calm and sane. Plus I am going to catch a lot of flack because of McKenna. No one knows about her. I am going to need my best friend tonight," Shae-Lynn said, almost begging.

"You know we still have to have our talk but ok I will go will you tonight. I mean how bad could it be?" Dylan agreed.

* * *

I wonder what will happen at the Newman Family Dinner with everyone there...


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hey guys! sorry this is so late. I have had a rough few days and a busy couple of weeks. This is my longest chapter to date and love how it came out. I do have a question for everyone. Would you like to see Dylan and Shae-Lynn at different points in their lives sepearete from this story? I have thinking of doing it but would like your input. Thanks for the reviews follows and favorites.

I don't own any of the characters except Shae-Lynn and McKenna.

* * *

Chapter 8

Shae-Lynn was making sure she had everything for McKenna when there was a knock on the door. She smoothed out her dress and opened the door. She saw Dylan dressed in a pair of dark dress pants and a dark gray dress shirt.

"Wow. Don't you look spiffy?" Shae-Lynn said allowing Dylan to walk in the room.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Dylan said, repaying the compliment.

"I may look good on the outside but I am a mess on the inside. Dylan, please promise me that no matter what happens or what is said tonight that you won't hate me and that you will still be my best friend, my big brother," Shae-Lynn asked with fear in her eyes.

Dylan pulled her into his arms and said, "No matter what happens, I will still be your best friend. I will always be here for you. You have nothing to worry about. I am not going anyways. Now let's grab McKenna and go before we are late,"

"Thank you Dylan for always knowing what you say and for being there when you can. Yes we must go. Don't want to make Uncle Victor mad," Shae-Lynn said, picking up McKenna and the diaper bag, knowing her aunt had a playpen for McKenna.

"Victor no, I don't want to anger your Aunt Nikki," Dylan said getting Shae-Lynn to laugh.

On the drive over, Dylan could still see Shae-Lynn was nervous, so he picked up her left hand and started rubbing his thumb up and down. Something he always did, growing up, when she was scared or nervous. "Hey, it's going to be ok. I will be right beside you the entire time," he said.

"From your lips to God's ears but thank you. So what did you tell Chelsea?" Shae-Lynn said turning as she checked on McKenna, who was dreaming away.

"I told her I was meeting with a client over dinner for a job," Dylan said.

"You know she is going to find out that you lied. Why didn't you tell her the truth," Shae-Lynn said.

"I didn't want to start a fight that I knew would follow. Plus I am slightly mad at her at the moment," he said

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of you, Shady. She had done nothing but bad mouth you and gotten in your face since this morning," he replied.

"I can handle Chelsea most times. Let's just forget about it right now and try to have fun at dinner," she said, squeezing his hand.

Once they got to the Newman Ranch, Dylan pulled up into the drive way. Before he got out, he turned to Shae-Lynn and asked, "How are you related to the Newman's?"

"My father, Matt Miller, is Victor's brother. Uncle Victor changed his name when he ran away as a teen. His given name is, Christian, is Nick and Noah's middle name. My father is the only one who still calls him Christian," Shae-Lynn answered him.

They got out and Shae-Lynn removed McKenna's car seat. They walked up to the front door. Before Shae-Lynn knocked, she turned to Dylan and said, "No matter what happens tonight, thank you for coming with me. Also if things get too crazy, please take McKenna out of the room is she is in there?"

"You're welcome. Of course that's what friends are for," Dylan said strangely, wondering why the word friend wasn't sitting well with him.

Shae-Lynn knocked on the door and her aunt answered. "Shae-Lynn, I am so happy you came. And who is your friend?" her aunt asked, letting them come in.

"Dylan McAvoy ma'am," Dylan said, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Dylan. I am Shae-Lynn's aunt, Nikki Newman. You own Crimson Lights, correct?" Nikki asked.

"Yes I do. I bought it about a month ago," Dylan answered.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard, "Darling who was at the door?" and they saw Victor Newman walk in.

"Hi Uncle Victor," Shae-Lynn said, smiling. She truly missed him. They had become close the last time she was in Genoa City.

"Shae-Lynn is that you?" Victor asked, opening his arms. Shae-Lynn handed Dylan the car seat and went into her uncle's arms. He wrapped his arms around her. "I am so glad you are her, dear," he said.

"Me too. I have missed you," Shae-Lynn said. "There is someone I want you meet.

Shae-Lynn turned to take McKenna out of her car seat and saw Dylan holding the now awake baby. Dylan handed her McKenna.

"Uncle Victor, I would like you to meet your great niece, McKenna Dylan Bryan," Shae-Lynn introduce her uncle to her daughter.

"May I?" Victor asked, holding his arms out for McKenna.

"Of course," Shae-Lynn said, handing McKenna to Victor.

"She is beautiful. How did you come up with Dylan as a middle name?" he asked.

"After my best friend. Victor Newman meet Dylan McAvoy. Dylan is my best friend from Chicago," Shae-Lynn said. Dylan held out his hand and Victor shook it.

"Nice to meet you Dylan," Victor said.

"You too sir," Dylan said.

"Military?" asked Victor.

"Yes sir, Reserves," Dylan answered.

"Well thank you for your service to this country. Please call me Victor," Victor said. Victor turned to McKenna and tickled her. "Shae-Lynn, how old is McKenna?" Victor asked.

"10 months," she said, nervously.

"Is she…?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, hanging her head.

Before Victor could say anything, the door opened and heard a male voice say "Dylan? What are you doing here?"

"He is here with me. Hi Nick," Shae-Lynn said, with a shy smile.

"Shae-Lynn? I can't believe you're here," Nick Newman said, picking Shae-Lynn up in a tight hug.

"Hi Avery," Shae-Lynn and Dylan said at the same time, causing Shae-Lynn to giggle.

"Hi guys," Avery said, giving both of them a hug.

Nikki came into greet her son and Avery. "Where is Noah?" she asked.

"He got called into work. He said he would try to be here later," Nick said and went to say hi to his father when he saw Victor holding a baby.

"Who is dad holding?" Nick asked.

Shae-Lynn took McKenna from her uncle and turned to Nick, "Nick, this is McKenna Dylan. My daughter," she said.

"Oh boy! Is this…?" Nick started to ask.

"Yes," she said.

Dylan looked between the two and was very confused. "Ok guys what is going on?" he asked.

Before they could answer they heard, "Howdy Ho! The Abbotts are here,"

"OH S***!" Shae-Lynn, Nick and Victor said at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

Author notes: I am so sorry this is late. I have had some problems with my hands the last couple of weeks. Unfortunantly it's not something that is going to go away anytime soon because of my transplant and meds. So updates will come when my hands are cooperating as the winter weather is hitting the north east. So please be paitent with me. Also the law information I found have in here, i found on a website and i am not 100% sure about it. But it works. So thank you again. I will have an update soon for A Christmas Gift. I want to get the next couple of chapters done on this story before I pick that one back up.

Again I don't own any of the characters except Shae-Lynn and McKenna. CBS and Y&R does.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Oh S***!" Shae-Lynn said, starting to shake.

"Shady, what's wrong?" Dylan asked. Nick and Victor gathered around her.

Billy and Victoria Abbott walked into the living room and saw everyone minus Nikki hanging around. Dylan turned around first.

"Dylan, buddy. What are you doing here?" Billy asked. He was confused on why his friend was at a Newman family dinner.

"I asked him to come," Nikki said as she came into the room.

"Mom, Hi. Why is there a baby carrier by the door?" Victoria asked, greeting her mother.

"Shae-Lynn took a deep breath and before her aunt could reply, Shae-Lynn said "It's for my daughter," and she stepped around Dylan so she was looking at her cousin and her cousin's husband.

Victoria was shocked to say the lease. She thought they ran Shae-Lynn out of town a couple of years ago.

"Shae-Lynn, wow Hi! When did you get back into town?" Victoria asked, while taking a look at Shae-Lynn's baby. "OH MY GOD!"

Shae-Lynn saw the look on Victoria's face and realized that Victoria knew. "Victoria I can explain…" was all she could say as Victoria came over and slapped Shae-Lynn in the face "You tramp," Victoria said.

Dylan got in front of Shae-Lynn and said, "Victoria BACK OFF!"

"Hey, don't yell at my wife," Billy said, defending Victoria.

Nikki came over and grabbed McKenna. "Victoria what is wrong with you?" she asked, shocked at her daughter.

"Why don't you ask Shae-Lynn."

"Victoria, stop this. Ok we don't need to do this tonight," Nick said to his sister.

"Nick, yes we do. Mom if you want to know what is going on, ask Shae-Lynn who the father of her baby?" Victoria yelled.

"Fine Victoria. You want me to say it. Aunt Nikki, McKenna's father is Billy Abbott. You know how cause that SOB raped ME after your mother's wedding," Shae-Lynn said as tears were streaming down her face. Dylan took her in his arm as Nick moved to stand beside them. Dylan was shocked. He knew Shae-Lynn wasn't lying but he could not believe his friend could do something like this.

"My God. Victoria did you know about this?" Nikki asked, calming the baby down.

"It wasn't rape mother. She seduced Billy and then claimed raped," Victoria said.

"Victoria stopped the lies. I was there both times. Yes both times. Dad and I had to pull him off of her. Shae-Lynn did not seduce him. We took her to the hospital and they did a rape kit. It came back positive. Billy, what do you have to say for yourself?" Nick said.

"I want to see my daughter," Billy said.

"No! You will not see her. You have no rights to her. You are not her father, you are just a sperm donor," Shae-Lynn said, wiping the tears from her face.

"You know we can sue for custody of her. You never filled charges," Victoria challenged.

"I still can and don't think I won't if you try for custody. I had a nice chat with Paul Williams this afternoon. I have up to 3 years to press charges. They still have the results of the rape kit and they have the statements of Nick, Uncle Victor and myself. So you want to play hard ball we so I can. You want to know why I didn't press charges, because of that a**hole," Shae-Lynn said pointing to Adam. No one had heard him come in.

"What did I do?" Adam asked. "Dylan what are you doing here? Does Chelsea know you are here?"

"Leave Chelsea out of this," Dylan said.

Victor walked over to his niece and pulled her from Dylan's arms to his own. Shae-Lynn started crying again. "I am so sorry Uncle Victor. I did not mean to ruin tonight," she said.

"You didn't ruin anything. Can everyone leave the room please? I would like to talk to my niece alone," Victor asked but everyone knew he really wasn't asking.

"Can Dylan stay please? He has always been my rock and knows how to calm me down," Shae-Lynn asked, whispering.

"Dylan, Shae-Lynn would like you to stay," Victor said. The other left the room while Victoria was questioning how Shae-Lynn knew Dylan because he was not in town when she was here last.

"Shae-Lynn, how did Adam talk you out of pressing charges," Victor asked, softly.

Dylan grabbed her hand in support and comfort. She gave her a small smile and started to talk.

_December 2011_

_Shae-Lynn was sitting in her room at the hospital waiting for her uncle and Nick to come back. She heard a knock on her door._

"_Come in," she said. She saw her cousin Adam came in._

"_Adam what are you doing here?" she asked._

"_Is it true? What Billy did?" he asked. All Shae-Lynn could do is nod. She couldn't say the word yet._

"_Ok, this is what we are going to do," Adam started while Shae-Lynn looked at him strangly._

"_You are not doing to press charges. This is a family matter and we will take care of it as a family," Adam said leaving her stunned._

"_Why shouldn't I. He had attempted a few days ago and he succeed tonight," Shae-Lynn argued._

"_Listen dad doesn't need press hounding on him if you press charges cause they will. Do you want that?" he asked._

_Before Shae-Lynn could answer there was another knock on the door. Victor opened the door. "Shae-Lynn, Paul Williams from the GCPD is here to speak to him. Can he come in?" he asked._

"_Yes," Shae-Lynn said._

"_Miss Bryan, I am Paul William. I am chief of police here in Genoa City. I would like to get your account of what happened," Paul said._

_Shae-Lynn told Paul what happened. How Billy tried to rape her, a couple of days before, and how he proceded to that night. Paul asked if she wanted to press charges. Shae-Lynn looked at Adam for a moment and shook her head no._

"_Ok if you change your mind, call me. I am here to help," Paul said, leaving the room. _

_End flashback_

"I found out a couple of days later that Adam lied about why not to press charges. He wanted to use my rape as blackmail against Jack Abbott to hand over Newman," Shae-Lynn finished, laying her head on Dylan's shoulder. "I am sorry Uncle Victor."

"Yes. According to federal law, I have up to three years to press charges. I went to talk to Paul because I knew this was going to happen," she answered. She turned to Dylan and asked "Do you hate me?"

Dylan looked at her shocking. "Of course I don't hate you. I never could. Is this why Chelsea doesn't like you?"

"Yeah, she had a one night stand with Billy before he had married Victoria the first time. She is still friends with him and works for Victoria, I guess. I don't know for sure. I never understood the real reason she hated me. She was with Adam or going after him at the time. Adam hates me cause I threaten to go to the police and the press if he used what happen to me as levelage to get Newman back," Shae-Lynn said.

"Well take your time. I am going to see about dinner," Victor said leaving the room.

"Shady, nobody what anyone says, this is not your fault. Should you have told Billy about McKenna, yes but I understand why you didn't. You were protecting your daughter from the person who attacked you. I will be behind you and by your side no matter what," Dylan told her as the doorbell rand. They heard Nikki get the door.

"May I help you?" Nikki asked, not recognizing the person.

"Is this the home of Victor Newman?" they heard the person asked.

Dylan looked at Shae-Lynn in shock. "Is that…?" he asked.

"Yup."


End file.
